deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Fellowship of the Rhapsody Fire
The Fellowship of the Rhapsody Fire is the Medieval Allied Alliance and the team member of The Order of the Heavenly Dragons. The nine legendary heroes hailed from Anachron, Antichthon, are best known for defeating the Hellscream Hordes from the war, destroying the impossible Ring of Conquests, and ending the evil dragon queen of darkness and Black Dragon's reign of terror. Origins Dale Rohanson is the lone famed adventurer who was the former member of the Elite Knights of Midas which he left the group years ago. Ironically, it was greed and corruption that led his resignation because his deed is unlike any other knights'. After he quits, Rohan started his adventuring career on his own until he met his fellow companions during the war against the Hellscream Hordes. Dale was recalled into war and led his allies to victory when the tide was turned in favor to the Anachronian Alliance of Men, Elves and Dwarves as the Hellscream Hordes were losing until their leader has been slain. The war was over and the Hellscream Hordes were completely disbanded. Three years after the war, Dale travelled across the western Antichthon and met one of his old allies and friends, Dúrban Gimliberg who was waiting at the crossroads heading to Dragoonvale, the City of Heroes. But before they went off to the city, they encountered the search party from the Chaos Army who were blocking their path and they were forced to fight them until Leonius Silverarrow and Wilbo Tolkienhill have joined the fray and defeated the search party in couple minutes. After arriving Dragoonvale by sunset, they were reunited with others like Gondor Worgenbane, Dayereth Crestenleaf, Gilbert Cognome, Ruby Tief-Drake, and Greyban the Great while being warmly greeted by other heroes at their favorite place, Olde Dragon Inn and Tavern. After their conversation with their fellow companions about their own adventures, they've heard a talk of war when an army of creatures, demons, and monsters gathered in the wilderness, searching for the one ring they called the Ring of Conquests that have been vanished for centuries until someone had discovered and kept it which they've found the ring from a stranger who have escaped the Chaos Army and that stranger was a last member of the group dedicated to conceal the ring for generation and they must destroy the ring to Mount Saurodor where the ring was created there many centuries ago as they were told by him before he died. The party went to High Seeker of Solacedale for an answer of how to get into Mount Saurodor and learned that the Chaos Knight named Saruman Isengard who is guarding the mountain from anyone are attempting to reach the pit to the abyss where the only place that the ring can be destroyed there. With no-one else to take the ring to the land of Draxoria, Dale and his fellow companions will carry out their impossible quest to destroy the accursed ring once and for all. During their impossible quest, it was a test of their skills, teamwork efforts, and determination of what they've decided. They have passed through from Presk the Pervert Wizard's tower to the Field of Madness, they've finally reached Mount Saurodor and confronted the Chaos Knight himself with his elite force. Using everything they got to defeat Saruman Isengard and the Chaos Knights with might and magic as the battle was intensified until Dale have thrown the Ring of Conquests into the void of the abyss, destroying the ring in the process and foiled their plan for good. With the ring destroyed, they have defeated the Chaos Knights and Saruman Isengard and casted them back from where they came and then escaped from Draxoria through the safe portal to Anachron. After returning to Anachron, they've heard that the war was broken although the ring was destroyed but they were told by the Order of the Heavenly Dragons that the Order of the Black Dragon have destroyed the affiliated factions after Sirius Malefor invaded and conquered the City of Hundor and then declared war on every kingdom. Dale and his fellow companions have decided to join the Heavenly Dragons once they're rested for a day. For three years of war, they have battled the forces of evil Draconians and servants of the evil dragon queen of darkness, Tiamat, and fought their fire with fire. They've liberated from village to castle, captured their fortress, and freed the slaves and prisoners from their captivity. Then, after their several quests and rests, they've heard the legend of the Seven Books of Rhapsody Fire that it contains the secrets which it had been lost for five hundred years. They think it can turn the tide of war but they have to find them first so they decided to search these legendary books. From a burned village to a battlefield in a strange land, all six books were found except one which it was located at the darkest dungeon in the world of Antichthon called the Black Hall of Necrosis. There at the deepest hall of darkness, faced the horrors when heard the sufferings in every rock and saw unholiest events, seeing the severed limbs and heads of humans, elves, dwarves and other races of the realms. Trying to evade the horrified scenes, they have a courage and willpower to overcome their fears until they saw a ray of light and found the seventh lost book at the altar. Once they took the seventh book from the altar, they've escaped through the labyrinth but they found themselves trapped in the abyss. But then suddenly, a heavenly light have shown the way to escape the labyrinth and followed the safe passage to the surface, freed from horrors and relieved from madness. After they escaped from the Black Hall of Necrosis to surface, they were quickly surrounded by Deacon Velgardo's demon army and lost all seven books from them and then trapped by Velgardo's hold spell, leaving them behind as the evil sorcerer left. But, they were freed by Alex Dragolon's reversal spell and brought to the Great Temple of Bahamut where they were explained about to the Seven Books of Rhapsody Fire's secrets. They've learned that these books contains the power of a fire dragon but only to be controlled by someone with magic and that was Velgardo intended to do by destroying the forces of good and conquer the entire world. Dale and his fellow companions must stop Velgardo from unlocking its secrets and save the world. Heading to the Glazing Tower, the party with the help of Alex Dragolon fought their way to reach the top of the tower. But not before they defeated the six monsters summoned from the books first which they did, sending them back whence they came. After reaching the top of the tower, they've confronted Velgardo and the gigantic fire dragon that it have been summoned from the seventh book and the final battle had begun. Despite their best efforts to defeat the evil magician, they were overwhelmed by his dark magic and the fire dragon. Not even Alex couldn't stop despite all of his magic used to stop him. Dale was only left standing and never gave up as the fire dragon was about to finish him off until his Aura was suddenly unlocked, transforming into a mighty Metallic Dragon, and defeating the fire dragon but not before its power was infused with his form and emerged, breaking Velgardo's control of this mighty dragon and Dale destroyed his mad plan of vengeance for good as he defeated him, casting him back to the abyss from where he came and ended the rampage of the fire dragon before that happened. After Velgardo's defeat, he revived his fellow companions and Alex and carried them on his back and flew to safety before the tower collapsed in flames. Velgardo's plan for the Black Dragon have been foiled and the war was about to close to an end. As they've returned to the Great Temple of Bahamut, they were hailed and welcomed as heroes whom came out from the flames of battle as they called them the Fellowship of the Rhapsody Fire and they likened the name of the group. As the war has ended with the Heavenly Dragons’ victory, peace have been restored and Hundor is freed with a new transitional government as well the rest of the kingdoms including Anachron. As for the Fellowship, their legacy is over and remembered by many but their adventures continue. And speaking of adventures, they've also fought the evil alien invaders from another world with the help of the heroes from Galactic Alliance and ended their plot of attempted to take over the kingdom. Team Members Dale Rohanson The charming, brave, and noble former member of the Elite Knights of Midas now a famed adventurer who is the leader of the group. He's the Paladin, Ranger, and Magic-User class for his incredible skills, trained from the academy and from books rewarded from each class. As the son of the noble dragon and a human mother, Dale Rohanson has the Aura Form, transforming into a powerful noble metallic dragon. He has many nicknames such as for example Dalthanis to High Elves and Dale Half-Dragon to the Dragonkind. He's best known for defeating Urggark Hellscream and his two sons. Leonius Silverarrow An Elf is the most agile and highly skillful Archer class hailed from the noble Elven kingdom. Leonius Silverarrow was one of the best archer of the Elven Army since the battle against the Dark Hordes and the Dark Elves. After his service for the kingdom, he became the adventurer to see the world and helping the Anachronian Alliance where he met Dale Rohanson as they teamed up against their common enemy from the Chaos Army. He's best known for defeating an Troll army company with his two-hundred arrows, averting their diversion attack on the Elven army. Dúrban Gimliberg A Dwarf warrior who is a fearsome warrior hailed from the Dwarven kingdom on the north. Dúrban Gimliberg have fought many battles in his lifetime, from defending Mount Bealin against the Chromatic Dragons and Draconians to the war against the Hellscream Hordes. After many battles he fought, he never gets tired of fighting despite everyone think he's getting old for that, but that won't stop him from getting tired when he met Dale Rohanson during the battle against the Chaos Army. He's very best known for cutting his foes in half or cutting their limbs off with his sharp battle-axe, forged with a most powerful material ever from Mithril Silver which it turned out to be with a mixture of Adamantium. Wilbo Tolkienhill The Halfling is a clever little Thief class. Wilbo Tolkienhill is hailed from Hobbittong Hills who had been in traveling the world of Antichthon but he was once an experienced bugler, hired to steal back from other thieves and corrupt nobles and bring it back to the original owners. But he was invited by a wise wizard named Greyban the Great, he met Dale Rohanson and his fellow companions while battling the Chaos Army and later joined the party despite himself. But in overtime, he enjoyed his new adventures with them. Wilbo uses his lucky things, the Great Ring of Invisibility, the Mithril Shirt of the Shire, and the Baggin Sword or he liked to call it “Sting” as he nicknamed it due to its powerful blade. Gondor Worgenbane A Werewolf warrior is a proud Fighter class of the group. Hailed from Boromgrad in the kingdom of Midas Denthor, Gondor Worgenbane was once a human accompanied with a hunting pack for wolves that they have ravaged the farmlands for weeks during the winter time which it was thought the work of the Wülfenberg Kingdom. But suddenly he and his brothers-in-arms were ambushed by werewolves and Gondor was only left standing to fight these beasts until he was knocked out cold and captured. Later after his capture, he was conducted by their evil experiment and transformed into a mighty but mindless werewolf warrior and unwillingly forced to serve the werewolf lord to do his bidding until the spell was broken and freed from his shackles and killed the entire werewolf army and their king in cold blood. But after he killed werewolf war-band, his human form was lost forever due to the Lycanthropy has effected his body and blood but it has become useful for his survival instinct and thus never returned to his home kingdom. Years of living in the wild, he was encountered by Dale Rohanson and his fellow companions in the Lupus Woods where he battled another werewolf pack. After the battle, he gladly joined the party and his honor was restored. Dayereth Crestenleaf An Eladrin is the Cleric class of the group. Hailed from Solcrest, Dayereth Crestenleaf is a dedicated knight from the House of Green Wind. He vowed never to break his oath to protect the forest from evil forces but his enthusiasm and excitement got the best of him when he fought with the Dark Elves and was let go as a free Eledrin better than being exiled or casted out. However, Dayereth welcomed their decision but he shall returned from his dangerous journey one day. During his time of adventures, he met and immediately joined Dale Rohanson and his fellow companions amid battling with Bugbear bandits. Gilbert Cognome A Gnome who is the Engineer class of the group. Gilbert Cognome is a genius engineer during the war against the Hellscream Hordes who can fix anything and build anything, even replacing from rusted ones to new ones including his improvising gears and cogs he built it if its ran out from boxes to fix it. Fortunately, he did a great job for turning the tide of war. After the war, he opened his own workshop in his homeland of Gnomopolis and have been making good profits and such to improve his business practice. But at that time, he have decided to sell his workshop and donated his vast amount of money in three-quarters to orphanages, the academy, and temples for renovations and then sets off to see and adventuring the world of Antichthon. And that is until he met Dale Rohanson and his fellow companions at Dragoonvale where he helped and build their first transportation, an airship, that allows to fly anywhere they go including the dark realms and Draxoria, the realm of chaos, with a specific requirements. Ruby Tief-Drake The Tiefling with a draconic feature is the Warlock class of the group. Born in an unknown world and raised by a Tiefling mother and a Dragonkind father, Ruby Tief-Drake was seen as a half-breed and an outcast by non-Tiefling races due to her mother and father's relationship. When her parents died at the hand of the Chromatic Dragons commanded by the evil dragon queen Tiamat, Ruby tracked and hunted her dragons on every corner of Antichthon wherever she can find to avenge their deaths. But, she was captured by a band of Gnolls few days after she slain one of her dragon servants. But she had planned for that to find and slay another Chromatic Dragon until her plan was interrupted by Dale Rohanson and his fellow companions though she was pretty much welcomed the rescue and together they defeated the Chromatic dragon. After the Chromatic dragon has been defeated, Ruby joined the group. Greyban the Great The wise old wizard is the master of all magic and great storyteller of the group. Greyban the Great was once a member of the sacred order of magic, affiliated with the Order of the Heavenly Dragons, who have mastered the secret of sorcery spells of elements and physicals. However, with too many magic spells in his mind, Greyban had a little lost of his trans of thought, even telling a story from the beginning only if someone asked. But with a big help from Dale Rohanson, Wilbo Tolkien and their fellow companions, his memory is slowly coming back in orderly fashion and decided to join the party on their quest. Inspirations * Inspired from Advanced Dungeons and Dragons and J.R.R Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings. * Named after the Italian symphonic power metal band Rhapsody of Fire. Category:Database Category:Medieval Allied Alliance Category:The Order of the Heavenly Dragons